Device-to-device (D2D) communication corresponds to a communication scheme used for directly transmitting and receiving audio, data, and the like without passing through an evolved Node B (eNB) in a manner of establishing a direct link between a plurality of devices (e.g. user equipment (UE)). The D2D communication may include such a communication scheme as a UE-to-UE communication, a peer-to-peer communication, and the like. Moreover, the D2D communication scheme can be applied to an M2M (machine-to-machine) communication, an MTC (machine type communication), and the like.
The D2D communication is considered as a scheme capable of resolving burden of an eNB resulted from rapidly increasing data traffic. For instance, according to the D2D communication, unlike a legacy wireless communication system, since data can be transceived between devices without passing through the eNB, network overload can be reduced.
Further, by introducing the D2D communication, procedures of the eNB can be reduced, consumption of electrical power of devices participating in the D2D can be reduced, data transfer speed can be enhanced, a network capacity can be increased, a load balancing can be performed, and a cell coverage can be enlarged.